First Love
by PPine
Summary: Wonwoo yang dulu tidak percaya dengan first love akhirnya menarik semua itu karena bertemu dengan seorang musisi jalanan. First update jadi nggak bisa bikin summary. meanie couple here! mingyu x wonwoo


Pairing : Meanie couple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance *maybe

Disclaimer : Mereka sendiri, orang tua, Pledis Ent. Yang pasti sih Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya menggunakan nama mereka hanya untuk kepentingan cerita tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Kalo lebih boleh juga sih #plak. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata/?

Warning : BxB, OOC, bahasa amburadul, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran/?, , alur kecepetan dll. Masih banyak kayaknya.

FIRST FANFIC

DLDR

Mohon kerjasamanya/?

Selamat Membaca *itupun kalo ada yang baca

-PINE-

Seorang namja berjalan santai menyusuri jalan di daerah Hongdae. Melihat toko-toko Hongdae yang menarik perhatiannya. Baiklah mari kita kenalkan namja tersebut. Dia Jeon Wonwoo salah satu murid di Pledis High School. Dia pergi ke Hongdae untuk melepas penat, karena akhir-akhir ini dia dipusingkan dengan tugas yang saat ini menumpuk di meja belajarnya. Tidak ada salahnya bukan mencari kesenangan diantara kesibukan yang ada.

Wonwoo berhenti di depan sebuah café. Dia memutuskan masuk setelah mencium aroma khas roti yang baru diangkat dari oven. Wonwoo memilih meja di dekat kaca agar dapat menikmati suasana Hongdae disore yang cerah ini.

'Tidak salah aku pergi ke sini' batin wonwoo sambil melihat daftar menu di tangannya.

"Mau pesan apa?" ucap seorang pelayan namja dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku pesan 1 cheese cake dan 1 vanilla milkshake"

"Mohon tunggu 5 menit lagi" pelayan meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menopang dagu, memperhatikan lautan manusia di luar sana. Tak lepas dari perhatiannya sekelompok remaja melakukan dance dengan hebatnya. Dengan diiringi music beat mereka melakukan aksi-aksi yang berbahaya, hanya orang professional yang bisa melakukannya. Wonwoo berdecak kagum melihat itu.

"Silahkan nikmati pesanan anda" pelayan meletakkan pesanan Wonwoo di atas meja.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida" Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Wonwoo menyuapkan sepotong cheese cake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm mashita" pujinya. Sudah 1 jam Wonwoo di dalam café yang nyaman itu. Dia memutuskan melanjutkan jalan-jalan sebelum kembali pulang. Beberapa kali dia berhenti untuk menikmati penampilan musisi jalanan yang ditemuinya. Sayup-sayup terdengar nyanyian dengan diiringi petikan gitar. Suara itu terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Wonwoo dan entah mengapa jantung Wonwoo berdebar-debar mendengar suara itu. Dicarinya sumber nyanyian yang menyapa pendengarannya, kaki Wonwoo berhenti di depan kerumunan orang. Karena penasaran Wonwoo menyelinap diantara kerumunan. Dia sampai di barisan paling depan, dilihatnya seorang namja jangkung sedang bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar di tangannya.

 _ **Neo ttaemune manhido ureosseo**_

 _ **Neo ttaemune manhido useosseo**_

 _ **Neo ttaemune sarangeul mideosseo**_

 _ **Neo ttaemune neo ttaemune moduda irheosseo**_

"Dia tampan sekali" gumam Wonwoo.

 _ **I miss you, I need you**_

 _ **Kkum sogeseon ajikdo I'm with you**_

 _ **I miss you, I need you**_

 _ **Shiganeul dwi deollyeo wanna kiss you again my girl**_

 _ **Jeongmal dap dap daphae Gap gap gaphae**_

 _ **Mak mak makhae Neo eobteun sesangi**_

 _ **Nae mameul sshibeo nohgo**_

 _ **Jajonsim jit balba nohgo**_

 _ **Nae mameul jjijeo nohgo**_

 _ **Wae nareul tteonaga**_

 _ **Neo ttaemune**_

Nyanyian dan petikan gitar berhenti. Orang-orang yang melihat pertunjukan namja itu bertepuk tangan dengan semangat. Menyisihkan beberapa won untuk musisi jalanan yang sangat berbakat itu. Baiklah kita sebut saja Kim Mingyu, ia adalah salah satu musisi jalanan di Hongdae yang sangat terkenal dikalangan remaja. Bukan berarti Mingyu tidak terkenal dikalangan orang dewasa. Beberapa orang berpikir kenapa dia tidak menjadi artis saja? Bukankah di tampan dan berbakat. Lain halnya dengan Mingyu, ia menjadi musisi jalanan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya saja dan bukankah lumayan mendapat tambahan uang saku. Lagipula Mingyu juga hobi bernyanyi dan bermain gitar apa salahnya menjadi musisi jalanan.

Kerumunan orang mulai meninggalkan tempat Mingyu bernyanyi hanya tersisa Wonwoo di sana. Berdiri dengan wajah blanknya, Wonwoo berjalan lurus menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang memasukkan gitar ke dalam tasnya. Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat sepasang sepatu di depannya. Mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa pemilik sepatu itu, dilihatnya seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikannya. Mingyu berdiri, menatap heran namja di depannya.

"Maaf, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pertunjukanku sudah selesai"

Wonwoo tersadar dari keblankannya/?

"Aku menyukaimu" Mingyu terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan namja kurus di depannya itu.

"eh… ah tidak… m-maksudku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan nyanyianmu sangat menakjubkan"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah saat tersadar apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Wonwoo menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh melihat namja di depannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku Jeon…. Wonwoo imnida"

"Aku Kim Mingyu. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Mingyu mengulurkan tangan dan disambut dengan suka cita oleh Wonwoo. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak menyangka akan berkenalan dengan namja yang disukainya secepat ini. Bahkan ia berpikir tidak akan melihatnya besok dan seterusnya. Oke sepertinya Wonwoo mengidap penyakit love at first sight. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Wonwoo tidak pernah percaya dengan love at first sight dan sepertinya Wonwoo menarik semua pernyataannya tersebut.

Wonwoo memainkan lengan sweater yang dipakainya salah tingkah saat Mingyu menatapnya serius.

"Hahaha….kau lucu sekali seonbae." Mingyu mengacak surai hitam didepannya.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo kebingungan mulai menjelaskan.

"Ah…sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu seonbae"

"Eoh jinjja?!"

"Ne. aku salah satu hoobaemu"

'Pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya' batin Wonwoo.

Maklum Wonwoo tidak mudah ingat dengan wajah orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Mingyu mengambil perlengkapan yang dibawanya.

"Bolehkan aku memanggilmu hyung?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja."

"Hyung mau menemaniku makan?"

"Eh mwo?"

"Kalau ti-"

"Aku mau" Wonwoo menyela ucapan Mingyu dengan semangat.

'Aish apa yang kau lakukan pabbo' Wonwoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo. Baru kali ini dia melihat sisi imut dari Wonwoo. Biasanya di sekolah Wonwoo memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Ayo hyung" Mingyu menggenggam tangan mungil Wonwoo. Wonwoo menahan nafas saat tangannya digenggam oleh Mingyu, bahkan wajahnya mulai memerah.

'Kau membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan Mingyu' rutuk Wonwoo dalam hati. Mingyu tersenyum lebar, mengingat tangan siapa yang berada digenggamannya. Perlu kalian ketahui, Mingyu sudah lama menyukai seonbaenya itu dan baru kali ini Mingyu berbicara panjang dengan Wonwoo bahkan dia mengajaknya makan. Kalau tidak salah, semenjak upacara penerimaan siswa baru Mingyu mulai menyukai Wonwoo. Saat itu Mingyu pikir Wonwoo sangat manis saat menggunakan blazer abu-abu yang kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Mingyu mulai berjalan, jangan lupakan Wonwoo yang berjalan di sampingnya. Wonwoo menunduk menahan malu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sedari tadi banyak pejalan kaki yang memperhatikan mereka. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa Mingyu dan Wonwoo sangat manis saat berjalan bersisian seperti saat ini.

"Mingyu" panggil Wonwoo.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku, semua orang memperhatikan kita."

"Jangan pedulikan mereka hyung. Jaa kita ke café itu, aku traktir."

Mingyu menarik lembut tangan Wonwoo menuju café yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan '7Teen' dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Mingyu mendorong pintu café, iris matanya menelusuri isi café mencari tempat duduk yang cocok untuk mereka. Dan terpilihlah meja paling pojok yang bersebelahan dengan kasir. "Duduklah hyung" Mingyu menarik sebuah kursi untuk Wonwoo

"Gomawo"

"Kau pesan apa hyung?"

"Samakan saja."

"Baiklah."

Mingyu mengangkat tangan kanannya memanggil pelayan. Datanglah seorang namja cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahunya. Namja cantik dengan nametag Jeonghan itu tersenyum manis.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?"

"Aish hyung, apa aku terlihat seperti ahjussi-ahjussi?"

"Aku hanya bercanda Min."

"Jadi pesan apa?" lanjut Jeonghan.

"Aku pesan 2 waffle coklat dan 2 vanilla latte" Jeonghan menulis pesanan Mingyu di smartphone khusus pelayan miliknya.

"Eh Min, ngomong-ngomong dia siapa? Kekasihmu?" tanya Jeonghan jahil. Wonwoo sadar dari lamunannya saat pelayan cantik itu menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa hyung. Mungkin lebih tepatnya calon" 'mereka membicarakan aku ya?' batin Wonwoo penasaran.

"Wonwoo hyung kenalkan dia Yoon Jeonghan tetanggaku" ucap Mingyu saat melihat tatapan penasaran dari Wonwoo. Padahalkan Wonwoo penasaran siapa yang mereka bicarakan bukan penasaran dengan nama tetangga Mingyu itu. Oke lupakan

"Hai aku Yoon Jeonghan. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Sapa Jeonghan dengan manisnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Jeon Wonwoo imnida. Bangapseumnida/?"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Wonwoo-ya, panggil saja Jeonghan hyung"

"Jadi dia yang sering kau ceritakan padaku Min" tebak Jeonghan

Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan polosnya ke arah Mingyu karena ucapan Jeonghan. "Yaya! Hyung hentikan, ck kau membuatku malu."

"Hehe mian kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu. Dan nikmati waktu kalian." Jeonghan tersenyum jahil.

"Ya! Hyung kau lari dari tanggung jawab eoh." teriak Mingyu. Kau pikir Jeonghan menghamili seorang gadis Kim Mingyu?

"Mingyu, apa maksud Jeonghan hyung tadi?" "Ah i-itu. Aku biasanya main ke rumah Jeonghan hyung dan ya begitulah aku sering bercerita tentangmu padanya" jelas Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau bercerita tentangku?" Mingyu menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Tidak lama lagi kau juga akan tahu" Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar jawaban Mingyu yang sok misterius itu. Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka -Mingyu dating. "Silahkan menikmati pesanan anda" "Cih bahkan dia tidak berani mengantarkan pesananku" ucap Mingyu saat melihat siapa yang mengantar pesanannya. Wonwoo menatap waffle di depannya dengan mata berbinar, sepertinya dia masih lapar walaupun tadi sudah makan sepiring cheese cake. Tiba-tiba Mingyu mengambil waffle miliknya, 'apa Mingyu akan memakan waffleku juga' hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas di kepala Wonwoo. Ah ternyata Mingyu memotong waffle miliknya. Setelah memotong setumpuk waffle coklat itu, Mingyu meletakkan kembali piring itu di depan Wonwoo. "Habiskan hyung, kau pasti lapar." Mereka menikmati waffle dalam diam. Sesekali Mingyu mencuri pandang kearah Wonwoo. Bahkan orang lain pun bisa menebak kalau Mingyu menaruh hati pada namja di depannya, salahkan tatapan Mingyu yang mudah ditebak.

"Sudah selesai hyung"

"Sudah"

"Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang, ini sudah malam"

"Eh tidak usah Mingyu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Wonwoo menolak halus ajakan Mingyu.

"Wae? Ini sudah malam hyung aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku antar kau pulang!" Mingyu tetap bersih keras ingin mengantar Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihat kegigihan Mingyu hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah, daripada jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung café. Mingyu tersenyum lebar -sampai gigi taring tak normalnya itu terlihat jelas mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Mingyu mengambil barang-barangnya dan mulai berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar pesanannya setelah itu kembali mendekati Wonwoo yang masih duduk manis di kursi café."Ayo hyung" Wonwoo menatap tangan dan wajah Mingyu bergantian. Wonwoo menerima uluran tangan Mingyu.

"Hyung kami pulang dulu" pamit Mingyu saat melihat Jeonghan sedang melayani seorang namja aneh –itu menurut Mingyu yang terus tersenyum menatap Jeonghan.

"Antar Wonwoo pulang sampai rumah. Jangan kau bawa pulang Min!"

"Aku juga tahu pabbo" Mingyu dan Wonwoo meninggalkan café dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Ckckck mereka seperti sepasang kekasih saja.

.

.

.

Mingyu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, Wonwoo terlihat kecewa saat kehilangan kehangatan di tangan kanannya. " Sudah sampai hyung." tidak ada jawaban dari namja di depannya.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung, jalja" Mingyu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Wonwoo.

GREB/?

Mingyu merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Mingyu membalikkan badannya menghadap Wonwoo."Eoh? wae h-"

CHU~ Mingyu terkejut tiba-tiba Wonwoo menciumnya. Ya walaupun hanya di pipi, tapi tetap saja dia kaget. Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "I-itu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mentraktir dan mengantarku pulang" Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang susah ditebak. "K-kalau b-begitu aku masuk dulu" belum juga Wonwoo membalikkan badan, Mingyu menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. "M-mingyu?" "Biarkan seperti ini hyung" Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher Wonwoo. Membiarkan gitar kesayangannya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Wonwoo dapat mencium wangi mint dari tubuh Mingyu, jangan berpikir kalau Wonwoo itu mesum. Tidak, hanya saja wangi Mingyu membuatnya nyaman. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di bahu kokoh Mingyu. Hmpir 10 menit merekan berpelukan, Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Wonwoo. Menatap Wonwoo yang bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Mingyu tersenyum lembut, mengusap surai hitam Wonwoo. "Hyung" Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit menunduk dan

CHU~

Bibir Mingyu menempel di atas bibir tipis Wonwoo, mata Wonwoo membulat dan tanpa sadar wajahnya mulai memerah. Mingyu mulai melumat pelan bibir Wonwoo, mencoba mengecap rasa manis dari bibir Wonwoo. Beberapa detik kemudian Mingyu melepas ciumannya, Wonwoo menyetuh pelan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" "Aku mencintaimu hyung" 'Deg' jantung Wonwoo berdetak cepat mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap manik hitam di depannya dan tanpa Wonwoo sadari wajahnya bertambah merah bak kepiting rebus. Mingyu mengangkat tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi Wonwoo yang merona hebat dan mengelusnya pelan. Walaupun hari mulai gelap Mingyu masih dapat melihat semburat merah di depannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku hyung" ya ya! Mingyu bukankah itu sebuah pernyataan, bahkan Wonwoo kau buat terkejut dengan pernyataanmu barusan. "Apa aku boleh menolaknya" "Ani" Wonwoo tertawa mendengar jawaban singkat dari Mingyu. "Baiklah, apa boleh buat kau memaksaku." "Ya hyung kau menerimaku karena terpaksa? Tega sekali." Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah kau bilang aku tidak boleh menolakmu" Mingyu mencebikkan bibirnya kekanakan. "Memang, tapi apa hyung tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun padaku?" "Pabbo, untuk apa aku menerimamu kalau aku tidak ada perasaan pada- eh" Wonwoo menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, menghindari tatapan Mingyu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul –lagi di wajahnya.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. 'Dia lucu sekali' batin Mingyu, diacaknya surai hitam Wonwoo. "Baiklah, besok aku jemput ya hyung?" Wonwoo megangguk pelan. "Hm aku tunggu" Tiba-tiba Wonwoo dikejutkan dengan Mingyu yag mencium keningnya. Dia dapat merasakan pipinya yang seperti terbakar, bahkan Wonwoo tidak sadar mulai memejamkan matanya. Mingyu melepas ciumannya, Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu. Mingyu balik menatap iris hitam legam milik Wonwoo. "Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu hyung." pamit Mingyu "Ya hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah yang merona. "Tidur yang nyenyak hyung" "Ya kau juga"

Mingyu mulai meninggalkan rumah Wonwoo, tak lupa mengambil gitarnya yang beberapa saat lalu terlupakan olehnya. Wonwoo tersenyum manis menatap punggung tegap Mingyu hingga tidak terlihat oleh pengelihatan matanya. Entah mengapa hatinya menghangat mengingat semua kebersamaannya bersama Mingyu, ya walaupun hanya makan sepiring waffle di café dan perjalanan pulang mengantarnya. Bukankah itu cukup manis untuk diingat. Wonwoo memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumahnya saat merasakan udara semakin dingin menusuk tulang.

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuh segarnya sehabis mandi di atas kasur king size miliknya, menatap langit-langit kamar dan berpikir mungkin hari-harinya akan lebih berwarna karena ada Mingyu disampingnya.

-KKEUT- dengan gajenya

Tolong reviewnya yaa semuaaa!

Ini perjalanan awalku mengarungi dunia per-ffan/?. Kalo misalnya yang review lumayan banyak –ya setidaknya ada 5 lah aku bakalan seneng bgt dah dan mungkin aku bakalan buat karya baru itupun kalo ada yang mau baca.


End file.
